warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haam Markvalt
Haam Markvalt is the son of Imperial immigrants and spent his formative years among the poor working folk of Suiddock. His father died when he was four and his mother, left destitute, was reduced to total poverty. When she was murdered a few years later, he was placed in St Rutha's orphanage. His quick wit and sharp mind were noticed by Brother Cobbius, who arranged tutoring for him at a Verenan shrine. The priest there was so impressed that he arranged through contacts at the Cathedral for young Haam to receive a scholarship to Baron Henryk's College, where he has distinguished himself in all his studies and has shown particular brilliance in History. Young Markvalt has made it clear that intends to become a lawyer. Many expect him to be one of the best seen in the courts in many years. But many also fear him. He never got over the bitterness he felt over his parents' fates, and the wretched condition of the working poor and the callousness of the ruling classes lit a fire of rage in him. Soon after enrolling at Baron Henryk's, he joined a debating society that was more of a drinking club, the Vrijbond. He quickly became its leader and transformed it into an engine of radical social change. Through club meetings, pamphlets and speaking in taverns in Tempelwijk, Suiddock and other working class districts, Markvalt and his followers spread the word about the need for change, about how Marienburg's "democratic revolution", stolen by the Ten, remains to be finished - by violence, if necessary. Usually laughed at, Haam Markvalt gains a few converts each night, until there are now Vrijbond chapters in several parts of the city. Though Marienburg has a tradition of tolerance for radicals that's unusual in the Old World, the Fog Walkers have noted Markvalt's success and have begun discussions about "corrective measures". But the greatest threat to Markvalt and his dream of democracy comes not from the Establishment. Others have noticed his talents and passions, and have begun to subvert him to their ends: the Rainbow Flames, a Tzeentchian cult based in the University, has infiltrated the Vrijbond and its agents are gaining more and more influence with Markvalt, though he has no idea of their true allegiance. The medallion he received from one as a gift is actually enchanted with a tiny piece of Warpstone: it eats at his mind, feeding his resentments and ego, and slowly warps him to the will of the Changer of Ways. Haam Markvalt is tall, over six feet, and thin as a reed. His mop of curly blond hair is always unkempt, and his green eyes reveal a passionate fire when he speaks of the crimes of the ruling class. His beard lines his chin in the fashion popular among radicals, and when he speaks his hands are continually movingin emphasis. The force of his personality is obvious, and people either hate him or admire him after only a few minutes. Haam Markvalt lives in Koester's Boarding House in Kruiersmuur, where Mother Koester dotes over him like a son. He is still on good terms with Brother Cobbius of the orphanage, though they disagree strongly on politics. He knows and has a grudging respect for Captain Graveland of the Suiddock Black Caps - both seek to protect the common man, both have contempt for the lazy rich, but Graveland's dedication to law and order keep them from being friends. Markvalt has connections with two or three printers who secretly produce the Vrijbond's more radical pamphlets. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 99 es:Haam Markvalt Category:H Category:M Category:Marienburg Characters